


The Little Things In-Between

by MorningGlory21



Series: Of Gods Known and Born [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, HE IS IMPORTANT OKAY, Let Me Drink From The Well Of Liberty, Most of these will be fluffy, Some of this stuff won't make sense if you don't read it's sister fic, Yes A Lot Of These Are Of Tubbo, and were stuff I just couldn't fit into the main story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: Stuff we didn't get to see because of main focus being away from these characters. These will be, generally, pretty short scenes that usually pretty fluffy and nice!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Of Gods Known and Born [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	1. Meet me at our place

Tubbo waits for him at their old bench. Statues rise from the valley’s trees beneath them, the last night air cloaking it all in a nightly misty haze. He holds the disc Wilbur had given him, in what seems like _years_ ago - because time seems like a drag to Tubbo. The crickets sing their songs around him, and he still waits.

Does he wait for Tommy because he knows Tommy would wait for him? Or was it because they’d been brought to this world together, with very little memories except that they were friends? They’d grown from an obligation to each other to true friends. 

He waits.

And he waits until he hears uncertain footsteps on the grass behind him. Tubbo doesn’t say anything until Tommy is right by his side. He carries the stench of Pogtopia ( _smoke, dirt, dampness_ ), but outside in the cool air, it dissipates. And it wasn’t like Tubbo cares, because this is his _best friend_. 

“Hey, Tubbo.” Tommy sounds choked up, and his eyes look out at the valley. “I’ve missed you. Wanna play some music?”

Tubbo won’t bring up that they see each other irregularly - he understands that Tommy means without being suffocated by the walls of Pogtopia. 

“Yeah. I have a disc Wilbur gave me.”

Tommy looks at him, quietly. As if he made a sound, the world would jump for his throat.

“What do you mean?”

“Wilbur gave me a disc before all of this.” He pulls it delicately from his bag, stored in his ender chest for so long wrapped in protective paper. “As a -”

“He had one all along?” Tommy says, his eyes darting away to look at the valley once more. “Tubbo, do you know what this means?”

He thinks he does, but Tommy likes to talk so he shakes his head. 

“We’re free. They don’t have leverage over us anymore.” He still doesn’t look at Tubbo, he does lean into him. “We could just -”

“Run away?” Tubbo finishes, and it sounds appealing but - “To where?”

“Anywhere!” Tommy whispers yells, and he finally looks to Tubbo. “We’d have each other, and nobody else. No adults to drag us into wars, or betray us.”

Tubbo looks at him with a small, sad frown. “What about Wilbur? He’d miss you the most.”

And his friend looks as if he just saw a ghost, or looked at an enderman for too long.

“He - he’s lost his goddamn nut, Tubbo.” Tommy looks away. “We can’t trust him, and I do want to save him, I’m just so fucking tired.”

They’re quiet for a while, and it seems they both work their final answers to this lost cause of an idea.

“We can’t, can we?” Tubbo says, without breath. 

“No, we can’t. We have to save… L’Manburg and Wilbur. We’ve still got our obligations.” Tommy groans and runs his hands across his face. “I fucking hate obligations, Tubbo.”

He can only nod, and Tommy rests his head on Tubbo’s shoulder. And Tubbo realizes that he misses his friend far more than he realizes, because this closeness nearly brings him to tears. It’s the absence of the friend he used to have free access to see and he knows Tommy feels the same - they hug like the world is ending every time they see each other.

“Me too, Tommy.” 

“We still have each other, though. That’s what matters.” Tommy looks at him resolutely. “We have each other, and we have L’Manburg in our hearts. We did a lot of the heavy lifting for it anyways.”

Tubbo can only nod, and thinks this might be the last time in a long time they’ll be able to freely talk.

And so he fills it with a comforting silence.


	2. At the White House (Tubbo and Quackity)

The White House was relatively quiet some days after the election. Most of the parties that Schlatt threw had moved onto some pub in Manberg ( _ and there was something inside of Tubbo that quailed at calling it that - it sounded like Tommy _ ). And so, more often than not, the White House was quiet in the evenings. Perfect for Tubbo to do the mountains of paperwork that weren’t delegated to Quackity.

Paper after paper flew by in his vision, signatures declining in quality as time went. Papers asking for increased infrastructure were declined; and requests for more entertainment buildings were approved.

Schlatt’s order if he read the list of things he was supposed to agree to were right.

And the fact that Tubbo had trouble doing all of this paperwork never seemed to matter to Schlatt. He wanted the illusion of progress and efficiency, without it actually happening. Everybody was scared of him for various reasons; the mercenaries he had hired, the powerful charisma that seemed to come from his very being, that he was whispered to be a God like Dream. 

Shouldn’t he, and Tommy know, since they were the ones to summon them?

He could hear the distant pitter-patter of rain upon the windows begin. Schlatt and his revelers would probably crash at the new hotel, built within days of the walls going down. At least that meant, once the rain had lightened up, he could try to find Tommy and Wilbur. His search had yielded little, but he thought he had seen tracks.

And he missed his friend too much to give up. 

The quill in his hand bobbed as he idled, too tired to continue. And because he didn’t expect anyone to visit, he could goof off, right? Maybe he could even get a head start on his search and -

“Tubbo?” A voice he knew well called out, and the door of the White House shut, dulled by the thick walls and thick carpet - it was Quackity. “You here?”

A bitter voice in his head said  _ yes, I am, where else would I be? _ But instead he answered truthfully.

“Yeah! In the back office!” 

Very quiet footsteps neared and Tubbo wondered only for a second if he didn’t have shoes on. A question answered very quickly as Quackity’s beaming face greeted him as the door opened. No shoes, hair and beanie wet, and everything else relatively dry. Probably a coat.

“Paperwork?”

Tubbo nodded, and stared at the half-completed papers. “Got a few done. I thought you’d still be with Schlatt.”

Quackity’s face darkened at that for a split second, and Tubbo wondered what that was about but conceded that it wasn’t his place to pry. It wasn’t like he was friends with Quackity anyways.

“Eh, y’know, wasn’t feeling it. He kept bragging about exiling Tommy and Wilbur. A drag on me.”

That was new.

“I thought you hated them?” Tubbo cleared space for Quackity to pull up a chair and his inner curiosity was prevailing. “It’s why you ran against them and pooled your votes with Schlatt, yeah?”

Quackity shook his head, as if his answer was always at the tip of his tongue.

“I didn’t run because I hated them, Tubbo.” He pressed his words by looking Tubbo in the eyes. “I only wanted the best for L’Man - Manberg. And Wilbur presented a threat to it by only running one party, understand?”

There’s that passion that burned through Tommy, and it made Tubbo stop. Stop and think. Stop to really look Quackity in the eyes and see similarities to his best friend. Quackity held his gaze for a few more beats, before he sighed.

“Got a spare quill? I want to get some work done.”

Tubbo knew if Quackity stayed, he might not get to go out. To continue his search. But he was also curious to know more about Quackity and that won out over his urge for exploration. And that look he had shared after saying Schlatt’s name clawed at his mind.

“Yeah, sure. I think it’s a lot of requests for bigger farms and food production.” Tubbo wrestled out a bundle of quills and spare ink.

Quackity looked even more tired. “As it always is.”

“Hey, now that there’s two of us, we’ll get done faster!”

“Hah… yeah.” That got a small smile from the young man. “Team work makes the fucking dream work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing a lot of Quackity content, so I felt that I MUST write for the BOYS (plus Quackity is a huge fave of mine, bc he reminds me a lot of a best friend of mine <3). Sorry these have been kindddaaa slow, been waiting for the current arc to get stuff going before I start anything BIGGGG.


End file.
